


There's a world...

by anxious_alien



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: I am aware this is INSANE, I couldn't just sit and do nothing after that season finale, god help me, of course there will be Klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_alien/pseuds/anxious_alien
Summary: update 7/25/19: I have stared at this fic endlessly and I cannot for the life of me figure out where to go with it next. I can't believe all of the love it's received and I hate letting people down but I just don't really know what to do next! If anyone would like to "adopt" this fic and continue it, let me know. Until then or until I feel inspired again, it'll be on hiatus. Sorry friends.There's a world where Klaus and Elijah are the last surviving siblings and running for their lives. A world where Mikael is still hunting his children relentlessly. A world where other supernatural creatures, with the ability to open doorways to other dimensions, exist.Klaus and Elijah, with the help of one such creature, manage to escape Mikael once and for all. Klaus finds that several things about this world are...different. He has another sister here. And that lovely blonde vampire who'd elected to die of a werewolf bite is alive in this world. His daughter who'd been stolen and sacrificed by witches as an infant isalive. Or had been, according to journal entries and photographs. And he will stop at nothing to find out what happened to her. And bring her back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is crazy and I will not apologize

Klaus Mikaelson paced the floor anxiously. For the first time in hundreds of years, he felt real, true fear.

Rebekah was dead. Kol was dead. Finn was dead. Only he and Elijah remained, and Mikael was hot on their trail.

The bastard had done it. He’d really killed three of his own children to put an end to his wife’s bastard child. The hybrid freak he wished had never been born. They were out of options at this point. It was clear that Mikael didn't care who he killed just to get to Klaus. Even Rebekah hadn't been safe in the end.

“Where is this faerie?” he demanded of Elijah.

“She was supposed to be here any moment.”

“This is a set up. I know it. Never trust a faerie, that’s what they always say.” Klaus growled. “We need to keep moving. This was a waste of time, I-”

“Perhaps you could exercise some patience.”

He turned to the sound of the feminine voice. A woman in a flowing lilac dress, with cat-like eyes and pointed ears swept into the room. She blinked, looking at the two vampires curiously. “So you’re the two who want passage into another dimension?”

“ _Now_ , if you don’t mind.” Klaus said impatiently. “We’re running out of time.”

Mikael had been on a warpath. And he’d managed to rally a coven of witches to his side. Finally, it seemed that he was slowly cornering Klaus.

Vampires, werewolves, and witches generally stayed clear of…this sort. They were said to be older than even the humans themselves. They were tricky, held contempt for the _lower_ classes of supernatural creatures, and generally kept to themselves. It was a miracle Elijah had even been able to track one down.

“Do you have what I seek?” she asked.

“What do you need a bunch of dark objects for?” Klaus interjected. Elijah closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath.

“Does it _matter_?” he asked his brother, and went to retrieve the wooden box. “She’s offering us a way out of this madness.”

“And you’re sure Mikael is dead in the dimension you intend to send us to? And the versions of us in that world are deceased as well?”

“I am positive.” She answered calmly, eyeing the box.

“Open the portal first.” Elijah instructed, “and then I’ll happily hand you the objects.”

Klaus walked up beside him, unable to contain himself. “What _killed us_ in that world?”

Elijah sighed, but Klaus pressed on. “What? What if this creature is sending us somewhere we’re in more danger than before?

“They both died by their own hand.” She replied.

“Is that world really so shit, then?” Klaus frowned.

“I have promised you a world in which your father is dead, your siblings are alive-“

“Except for Finn.” Klaus muttered.

“It’s a _grand request_.” The faerie said bluntly. “This isn’t a travel agency. I’ve met as many of your requirements as I can.  Your family is more or less the same. Do we have a bargain or not?”

“More or less?” Klaus questioned, but Elijah stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“We have a bargain.” He replied. The faerie smiled. And clouds of shimmering green began to form until a door was before them.

“Exactly as you wished.”

“Where does this door lead? The middle of an ocean? The Antarctic?” Klaus asked apprehensively.

“Your birth place.” The faerie replied simply. “Do you wish to accuse me of any more tricks? Perhaps I’ll feel the urge to fulfill your suspicions.”

Elijah handed her the box, with a quickly murmured apology for his brother’s behavior. Klaus surely knew better. They’d had dealings with the fae in the past—they knew how to speak to them.

“Together then?” Klaus said, reaching for the handle. “This could very well lead to our certain deaths.”

“Always and forever, brother.” Elijah said solemnly. Klaus opened the door and a blinding light swallowed them up. When the light finally receded, they were standing in a clearing they recognized as the site of their old home. They’d done it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaric and Dorian looked through the bars of the cell at the currently tranquilized wolf that lay on the floor. They still had no idea how Rafael had become locked in his wolf form. Alaric had just gotten back from retrieving Landon, and Dorian and a few of the werewolf students had spent the better part of the night chasing down Rafael.

“We found this in the woods.” Dorian said, holding up a ring. “No one’s seen it before. No idea where it came from. And the wolves said they sensed that he was in distress.”

“See if you can get ahold of Emma. And…maybe Bonnie Bennett, if she’d be willing to come back. I know Caroline saw her in Italy a few weeks ago.”

“Is the cell really necessary? He didn’t seem aggressive. He mostly just seemed…scared.”

“We don’t know how much control he has. And we have a school full of newborn vampires. I can’t take any risks here.” Alaric said regretfully. “He’ll be safe, at least. I’m going to find Landon. He wants to see him.”

“Does he know anything else about what happened to Malivore? How does an ancient hell dimension just…stop existing?”

“Not a thing. He woke up and it was gone.” Alaric replied, “He keeps saying he feels like there was someone else there. But he doesn’t remember.”

* * *

 

“What the bloody hell is this?” Klaus gestured at the sign. They stood outside a padlocked gate, looking at a sign that read ‘ _Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted_.’ The building that lay beyond the gate had clearly been the Salvatore boarding house they’d known well, but it had been greatly expanded upon.

“It seems just as well.” Elijah said, “The Salvatores weren’t fond of you in our dimension. How do we know what to expect in this one?”

“It’s a starting point. We need to track down our sister.” Klaus ripped the lock off the chain, and pushed the gate open.

“This is a _school_. For children.” Elijah said in a tense voice, “Please contain yourself, Niklaus. We will find our family one way or another.”

Klaus ignored him and started down the drive towards the main entrance of the school. Elijah followed closely behind. “Might I remind you that we’re both supposed to be dead in this dimension. We need to approach this carefully.”

They walked into the main lobby and Klaus looked around at the students milling about. A few of them glanced in their direction, but otherwise paid them no mind. Pictures of the staff hung on the wall and Klaus walked over to examine it.

“Alaric Saltzman. Headmaster.” He chuckled, “Well, it’s interesting to see he’s still alive and well in this world. And…Caroline Forbes. Headmistress.” His heart stuttered at the sight of her face. He wondered if these were recent photos. She still looked exactly the same as the girl he’d sat with as she died. He’d come close to forcing her to drink his blood. It was a shame for someone like her to die so young.

That had been nearly two decades ago. And this woman in the photograph hadn’t aged a day. She was a vampire in this world as well.

“Well, let’s go pay Dr. Saltzman a visit.” Klaus said with a slight smile. "And perhaps Miss Forbes."

“Of course. I’d been hoping to have a crossbow aimed at me at some point today.” Elijah said with a grimace. 

They followed the signs leading to the administrative wing. Caroline Forbes’ office door had a sign on it that merely said ‘away on business.’ That was a little disappointing. Alaric Saltzman’s door was cracked, and the sound of furious typing on a computer could be heard within. Feeling polite for once, Klaus tapped on the door.

“Come in.” Alaric called. Klaus pushed the door open. Alaric didn’t look up from the computer screen right away. He finished whatever he had been typing, and then sighed and looked towards the doorway. His jaw dropped open.

“How?” he managed. "You're both dead."

“It’s a long story.”

“You can’t be here. Not in my school. Klaus, there are kids here. Whatever you’re planning…they’ve been through a lot these past few weeks already.”

“Relax, Alaric, I’m not here to wreak havoc. I was looking for the Salvatore brothers, actually. Where might I find them now that their home is overrun with…these vermin.”

Alaric looked at him strangely. “You don’t know?”

“Don’t know _what_?” Klaus asked impatiently. “It’s been a rather busy day.”

“Stefan Salvatore is…dead. He’s been dead for years now.” Alaric said reluctantly. “Damon is human again, it was a whole ordeal-”

“Human? How is that possible?”

“How do you not know any of this?” Alaric asked incredulously. “You knew about the cure. You were the one hell-bent on getting it at one time.”

Elijah spoke up, “We’re not exactly…the same Klaus and Elijah that you knew. There are other worlds. Other timelines. We crossed over from one of those, into this one.”

“Why would you do that?”

“We had our reasons.” Klaus answered this time. “Now, we wish to reunite with our siblings and put this madness behind us.”

“But they’re not… _your_ siblings. At least not really.” Alaric frowned, “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“We have been through hell and back in our dimension. I’ll take any form of familiarity where I can get it.” Klaus said.

Alaric sighed. “Before you died in this world, you sent regular donations to the school. God only knows why. But after you died, your sisters continued the donations.”

“ _Sisters?_ As in plural?”

“Rebekah and Freya.”

Freya. He knew the name. The child their mother had lost to the plague before he or Elijah had even been born. Now he understand what the faerie had meant by _‘more or less the same.’_ Hopefully the differences ended there. God help all of them if their mother was still alive in this world.

“Anyway, I have their contact information, from the donations. I can get it for you. But then you _have_ to leave. These kids have been through too much recently. And no offense, but nothing good ever comes with your family.”

Klaus very much wanted to argue, but Elijah cut him off before he could get the chance. He cast annoyed look at his brother while he spoke. “You have our word, Dr. Saltzman. We will not darken your door again.”

But there was a knock at the office door again. “Not now.” Alaric said impatiently.

“Dad, it’s me.” A young girl’s voice said through the door. Alaric let out a frustrated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Josie, this really isn’t a good time.”

“It’s important.”

She didn’t wait for an answer, and opened the door. She was holding a large book that she carried over and dropped onto Alaric’s desk with a thud.

“This was Penelope’s….she used it to spy on everyone at the school, apparently.” Josie looked at him sheepishly, “With those pens she gave everyone. Including…you.”

He didn't even look slightly surprised. In fact, he seemed somewhat impressed but he managed to mask it quickly. “Well, that…breaks about a dozen rules.”

“Yeah, I know, but that’s not the point.” Josie said quickly. She flipped the large book open. “There’s entries copied in here about a girl who seemed to go here. But I don’t remember her. I don’t remember any of this. And I wrote about her too. And so did you. In fact, dozens of pages of your notes on her are in here, dad.”

“What? Give me that.” He studied the writing. “This is all my handwriting. I don’t remember writing it though.”

“Could I get that contact information? _Today_?” Klaus interrupted. Surely they could continue this little drama on their own time.

Alaric wasn’t listening to him. He was reading through the passages recorded in the book. Then he looked up at Klaus. “Who the hell is Hope Mikaelson?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was NOT prepared for the response this got! Thanks everyone! I've been on vacation for the past week so I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm finally back to updating again.

Klaus slammed Alaric against the wall by his throat.

“No one speaks that name to me.” He growled dangerously. Nearly eighteen years ago he’d lost her. That horrid coven in New Orleans has stolen his only child and sacrificed her to the ancestors.

He’d slaughtered every last one of them, but not before they managed to resurrect Mikael and send him straight after Klaus and his siblings.

“Okay.” Alaric said in a strangled voice, “So you’ve heard of her.”

“Niklaus. Please.” Elijah said patiently. “Can we discuss this like adults?”

Klaus reluctantly removed his hand from Alaric’s throat. “Hope Mikaelson was my daughter’s name.” he said somberly. “She was killed infancy.”

Alaric went back to his desk and handed Klaus the heavy book. “According to this, she was alive in this world.” Klaus found several pages of notes in Alaric’s handwriting, detailing the girl’s heritage and her mental stability. And her struggles with the death of her parents. She was not his daughter, not technically, but his heart went out to her all the same.

“I don’t remember writing any of that.” Alaric said. “But she was a student here. Those notes go all the way up to last week.”

A part of Klaus’s mind urged him to walk away from this. This was not his problem. This was part of some mess that the version of himself in this world had left behind and it was not his job to fix it.

But she was alive in this world. And she was still out there, somewhere, he felt it. He knew it was different this time. It had to be.

“Nik? Elijah?” a voice said from the doorway. He turned, shaking the thoughts from his head, and saw his sister there, clutching a stack of photographs and letters. “It can’t be.”

“Rebekah.” He whispered and rushed to embrace her. She tensed, no doubt confused by the fact that her brother was standing before her, and then relaxed and hugged him back.

“How are you here?” she whispered against him. “Are you both really here?”

He felt a small amount of guilt. “Yes and no, sister.” He answered sadly. “It’s quite a long story. What brought you to this place though?”

She pulled away and held out the papers in her hands. “It’s the strangest thing.” She replied warily. She explained that she had been doing some cleaning up, preparing herself and  her husband, Marcel—Klaus had a thousand things to say about _that_  development but he bit his tongue—to relocate again, when she came across a box filled with letters and photographs from family. She’d been going through it, happily reminiscing…when she stumbled across photos of a little girl, and letters dating years back. A child’s handwriting that had improved with each passing year that spoke of her time at school and all the things she was learning and how much she missed her father and her aunt and uncles.

Klaus looked at the photos. There were a couple of pictures of a little girl surrounded by his family, and then the rest were mostly the girl by herself. School photos, a couple of candid shots, a picture of her with her mother, Hayley, and a few with a woman he didn’t recognize. There was a final one, of her sitting with Klaus himself and she was smiling but her smile seemed strained. As though she were in pain.

“I remember none of it.” Rebekah said finally. “I found the address to the school on one of the envelopes and came straight here for answers. It feels like some sort of twisted joke. I called Kol and Freya. They’re both on their way as well.”

Freya. That must be the woman he didn’t recognize in the photographs. This was all far too much to take in at once.

But he was invested now, and angry. Surely some witch had concocted this, to toy with them. No one messed with his family—not even his alternate universe family—and lived to tell about it. He’d find out who was behind this and have them begging for death by the end of the week. And he would figure out what happened to Hope Mikaelson and bring her back, even if it meant tearing the world apart to do so.

\--

The following day, Freya and Kol arrived. He regarded the witch with suspicion. Rebekah and Kol seemed perfectly comfortable with her, but why should he trust this stranger?

He told them his tale, and confirmed that the Klaus and Elijah of this world were very much still dead. But though it was not entirely the same, it was still some small comfort to be back with his siblings again.

Slowly, the pieced together the information they had. All of them had letters and photographs and unexplained events in their past. Freya could remember Dahlia being defeated but she couldn’t recall just what Dahlia had been after. Rebekah found photos of herself with an infant, and learned from old correspondence between herself and Hayley that she had apparently cared for this child for nearly a year. Kol, of course, knew he’d finally made amends with his siblings after centuries of bitterness, but genuinely couldn’t recall what had changed.

Alaric interrupted them after a few hours. “Freya. I was wondering if you could help us with another problem?”

“We’re kind of in the middle of a family emergency.” Klaus snapped. But Freya stood to go with him anyway, and the rest of the siblings followed. Alaric led them down to basement, where  several holding cells lined the walls. “This is our werewolf containment facility.” Alaric explained. “The other night, right before you arrived, one of our students was found in his wolf form. It’s not a full moon, obviously. And he can’t seem to change back.”

Alaric pulled  a ring out of his pocket. “We found this at the edge of the woods. One of the other wolves said it had his scent on it, along with someone they couldn’t identify.”

Klaus snatched the ring, and employed his wolf senses as he inhaled. He recognized the scent, from years ago. This was her.

He handed the ring to Freya, who inspected it. “I’ve seen one of these before.” She said. “It allows a werewolf to change outside of a full moon, but they need a witch to help them change back.”

She walked to the cell that held the young wolf and removed the metal bar the held the door in place. The rest of them took a step back, but the wolf didn’t seem particularly violent. She murmured a spell, and before their eyes, the wolf shifted back into a young man who collapsed on the ground. After a few more words, a blanket appeared in the air and settled over him.

“Can someone get him some clothes?” Freya asked. Alaric rushed back up the stairs to find something. The boy had passed out from the change.

“He’ll wake soon.” Klaus said impatiently. “We needn’t worry about him right now.”

“What if it’s connected?” Freya mused. “Isn’t it strange that this girl seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth the same time this boy turned up unable to shift back to his human form? And the ring…”

She was right, of course. “Then I guess we’ll have to interrogate him.” Klaus said, eyeing the sleeping teenager suspiciously.

“Well, I for one am glad that our brother is still an idiot who’s first instinct is violent torture in whatever universe he’s in.” Kol deadpanned.

“The Kol I recall is no better.” Klaus replied bitterly.

“Let’s just go back upstairs, and wait for him to regain consciousness.” Elijah cut in, before they could rip each other’s heads off. “And then we can _peacefully_ ask him what he knows. If anything.”

“I’ll remain peaceful so long as he cooperates.” Klaus replied grudgingly. They were wasting too much time. He needed answers, and a solution _now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me absolutely forever to get back to this. hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now.

There is nothing quite as alarming as waking up to being stared at by a room full of Mikaelsons.

Rafael, having gotten a solid B- in Introduction to Supernatural Species, knew exactly who these people were.

He scrambled out of bed. “What the hell?” he said, looking around. Where was Hope? His memories from his wolf form were fuzzy—no pun intended—but he recalled wondering why no one had mentioned her. He had wondered where she was and why she hadn’t come to put him right again.

“Where is she?” he asked. “What happened?”

“We’d like to ask you the same question.” Klaus Mikaelson snarled, and lurched forward. Elijah put a hand on his shoulder, a quiet reminder to him to remain calm.

“I-I didn’t do anything. Hope gave me a ring to change into my wolf form on command. I used it to help get rid of Triad. Next thing I know, the battle is over and Hope is nowhere to be found. And I couldn’t ask anyone what’s going on-”

“So she was…here?” Alaric cut in.

Rafael looked at him strangely, “Yeah? She’s been a student since she was like 6. That’s what she told me, anyway. She _helped_ you bring me and Landon here.” He paused, and his eyes widened. “Landon! Where is he? You can’t tell me he doesn’t remember her.”

“Landon Kirby remembers coming to the school, and finding out he’s a phoenix, and Malivore nearly coming back. He’s never mentioned a girl.”

Raf furrowed his brow. None of this was right. He looked to Klaus.

“But…how are you here? You have to remember her, right? Hope?”

“I…” Klaus paused, looking somewhat pained, “I had a daughter named Hope. Years ago. She was tragically murdered as an infant. I don’t know the Hope you speak of. I’m not…I’m not from this world.”

“Malivore erases all memory of anyone who falls into it.” Alaric said. “Hope...oh god. She must have done something. When Landon woke up, Malivore was gone but he doesn’t remember anyone else being there with him.”

“Malivore.” Klaus said darkly. “I thought would never hear that name again.”

“You’ve heard of it?”

“I helped trap it. Malivore was out of control.” Klaus shrugged. “No idea what happened to it after that. People tried to destroy it, but nothing worked. It was hardly my concern. It couldn’t be used against vampires, werewolves or witches.”

Klaus’s eyes widened as it dawned on him, “And I’m sure if someone who happened to be a mix of all three jumped into the pit…”

“It wouldn’t stand a chance.” Alaric confirmed. 

* * *

 

Klaus stood out on the balcony, watching the night sky with a perplexed look on his face. Rebekah came up to join him.

“It’s hard for me to believe you’re not…not really him.” She whispered.

“It’s hard for me to believe any of this.” He agreed. “It’s hard for me to believe a child of mine would be the kind of person to sacrifice herself in that manner.”

“I’ve read the letters she wrote me.” Rebekah said, “She seemed like a lovely girl.”

“ _Seems_ like a lovely girl.” Klaus corrected adamantly. “She isn’t dead.”

Rebekah gave him a nervous look. She put a hand on his arm. “Nik. I don’t think we’re getting her back.”

He shrugged her hand away. “Then you’re a fool.”

Or maybe he was the fool. He couldn’t be sure. He just knew that he had a mission now, and he didn’t need to hear anyone planting doubt in his mind.

He turned away and went back inside.

There was no one left to interrogate at the moment. It’s hard to interrogate people about a girl they don’t even remember. He slept restlessly that night, growing more impatient with each passing moment.

When the sun rose in the sky, Klaus hurried to wake his “new” witch sister.

“You’re coming with me to the site of the Malivore pit.” He told her. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

“Can I get some coffee first?”

“We’ll stop on the way.”

She groaned. “Parallel universe Klaus really isn’t any different.”

He waited outside for her to get ready and then stormed down the steps the moment she emerged from her room. “I don’t have vampire speed!” she protested, hurrying to catch up. Klaus rounded the corner and nearly smacked face-first into a women on her way to the stairs. Binders flew everywhere.

“Apologies, we’re in a bit of a rush, darling-”

“Klaus.” She whispered, stepping back. “It’s true. You’re really…you’re here.”

He stopped and took a moment to get a good look at her. It was her. The headmistress herself, Caroline Forbes.

It had been so long ago that he’d taken an interest in her, only for her to die of a werewolf bite. “Headmistress.” He said, recovering from the shock. “I…yes. _I’m_ here. Your version of Klaus Mikaelson is still deceased, I’m afraid.”

That seemed to snap her out of it. She still stared at him though, wide-eyed. She was still strikingly beautiful as well. “Right. Of course. It’s just so weird. Where are you going?”

“To save my daughter, apparently, since no one here is going to do anything about it.”

He brushed past her, and Freya had finally caught up and was following him out the door when Caroline sped to block him once again. “Wait! I’m coming with you. That’s what all of the binders and papers were. Research I did on the way here.”

She picked one up, and handed it to him. “It’s color-coded.” She said proudly. “and organized by date.”

“What’s all of this?”

“Everything I could find out about Triad.”

“Why are you _helping_?”

“Because she’s my student. Even if I don’t remember her. I want to see that this gets resolved.”

“Well, no offense but I was hoping to keep the tag-a-longs to a minimum for this little adventure. Freya is necessary, as she’s a witch and not completely useless. What is your special talent?”

“I actually know how to speak to people and win them over.” Caroline said with a smirk. “Unlike you.”

“She has a fair point.” Freya remarked.

“No one asked you.” He grunted.

Klaus continued to his car, with Caroline still trailing behind. Waiting for him, were Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah. He sighed. “I don’t have _time_ for this. You can’t all bloody fit in my car anyway.”

“So we’ll take my car as well.” Rebekah said, as if that settled things. “We’re doing this together, Nik, whether you like it or not. You crossed into a whole other universe to find family again—which is so classic _you—_ and now you’ve got us.”

 Klaus glared at them all, despite the small feeling of warmth in his heart. “Fine. But whoever rides in my car had better be able to keep their mouths shut for the majority of the journey.” He snapped.


End file.
